Muhangus/Main article
Muhangus's armory Pride Landers |appears = The Lion Guard |family = Muhanga (mate) }} Muhangus is an adult male aardvark. He is the mate of Muhanga, and the leader of his armory. Biography ''The Lion Guard "Can't Wait to be Queen" Muhangus can be seen getting married to Muhanga during "Duties of the King". "The Kupatana Celebration" Muhangus appears when Dogo and his brothers invade his den. He and his mate grow furious when Goigoi eats a piece of their fruit, and Kion does his best to diffuse the situation. He also appears during "Jackal Style", joining the circle of angry animals around the jackals at the end of the song. "The Call of the Drongo" While at his den, Muhangus overhears Janja in the bushes, and he races away in terror. Eventually, he runs into Kion, whom he begs for help, and the cub returns with him to investigate the den. However, there is no trace of Janja. "Too Many Termites" One night, Muhangus and his mate, Muhanga, spot aardwolves scrounging around their den and mistake them for hyenas. They alert the Lion Guard to the problem, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blow the aardwolves away from the aardvark dens. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Muhangus is seen following Ma Tembo as she searches for a new water source. "The Underground Adventure" Tiifu, Zuri, Kiara, Kion, and Bunga travel to some mudpots and play in the mud. Muhangus becomes annoyed at the noise and orders the cubs to keep quiet. Unbeknownst to the cubs, Scar orders Mzingo the vulture to set fire to the grasslands near the cubs, prompting them to escape into Muhangus's burrow. As the cubs try to find a new way out, Kion realizes that there are several tunnels to choose from. He gets the idea to track down Muhangus and ask him for directions. Kiara catches his scent, and Kion and Bunga dig through a tunnel wall to reach his warren. At first, Muhangus is loath to help the friends, but when Bunga threatens to move in with Muhangus, the aardvark begrudgingly agrees. He leads the friends to the end of the tunnel, where Tiifu delightedly takes off toward the light. "Beshte and the Beast" After Shujaa assists the Lion Guard in defeating the Army of Scar, his actions accidentally cause some damage to the Pride Lands, including blocking Muhangus's den entrances. Beshte and Shujaa both help to clear the dens. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya. In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers, including Muhangus and his armory, flee Mizimu Grove. Simba approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores Muhangus and his armory to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. Physical appearance Muhangus is considerably old and grizzled. Despite being about the same size as his mate, Muhanga, he appears to be slimmer and sports longer fur. His pelt is medium brown in color, and he has a pale muzzle and underbelly, with black paws. His eyebrows are bushy and gray, and he has several dark hairs protruding from the bottom of his snout. One of his ears is torn. Personality and traits True to his age, Muhangus is grumpy and irritable, with a short temper. He is not afraid to stand up for his own and puts up quite a fight when the jackals invade his den. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Khary Payton Trivia * Muhangus's voice actor, Khary Payton, also voices Rafiki from ''The Lion Guard. Gallery 2016-06-30-18_20_34.png MuhahearsJanja.png Didntactuallysee.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles